Random Vampires
by Solid Script
Summary: What if the SO RANDOM cast were Vampires? What if Chad found out? Will he find himself in danger? What if I like asking questions? What if I want you to read it? Do you want me to stop asking questions now?
1. Chapter 1

**Third Story! Please Note: I recently got a hate review on When Sonny's Gone. So I really don't want haters on this story. So if you don't like it. Here's a clue: DON'T READ IT!**

**Disclaimer: I own the vampire versions in this story but not the show. Don't own Sonny With A Chance. I also don't own Twilight.**

**A note: This is before Bella/Edward. He know's her, but isn't with her.**

* * *

**SPOV**

I hate it when people stare at us. I hate knowing my cast are uncomfortable with them being in smelling distance. I hate knowing we could put any one of these people in so much danger. I hate the fact that Zora was nearly killed recently because she's so young. But what I hate the most, is being near _him._

When my cast found out what I was, I was suprised to find Nico was the same, and the rest _wanted _to be like us. I still can't believe it, who would want to be a monster? That was 3 months ago.

Currently, me and my cast are in the cafeteria. In the furthest corner of the room. Tawni admiring herself (Something that didn't change when she became immortal, honestly, it's gotten worse!) Grady frowning at his slice of pizza that a gladiator gave him. (He's been missing eating even though it's disqusting to him now.) Zora staring off into space. (She's obviously thinking of killing someone, not out of thirst, just pure hatred.) And Nico and I are planning our next hunt.

A beautiful melody came from my pocket. I took it out of my pocket at human speed. Everybody else in the cafeteria tend to look at us alot more nowadays, probably wondering what happened to the cheerful So Random cast that used to communicate with everyone (One way or another.) It was a text.

_Weather's perfect for hunting this weekend :)_

_Alice ;)_

Ah Alice. She's like my best friend. I met her when I was on vacation in Alaska before I was on So Random. She's psychic, obviously SHE would know the weather.

"Alice says the weather will be perfect for hunting this weekend." I whispered, knowing they could all hear.

"Who?" Asked Tawni and Nico. Zora and Grady were just confused.

"Alice, y'know? Alice Cullen." I clarified. Their faces suddenly had a look of realisation. They haven't met her, I just told them about her and her family. Taking out the special gifts part.

"How would she know the weather?" Zora asked. I'll just tell them Alice's gift.

"Alice, well...she has a gift. She's psychic." I explained, still in a whisper.

"Are all her family...like that?" Grady asked.

"No, it's just her." Tawni was relieved and frustrated. Relieved because if it were all Alice's family, she would think all Vampires would see the future, but she can't. Frustrated because she WANTS to be psychic.

_The randoms are so different. They always keep to themselves now. _Skyler thought.

If you haven't guessed by now, I'm a mind reader. Like Alice's brother Edward, except Edward can hear everyones thoughts. (All but one. He is so frustrated about that.) I can hear all thoughts too, but I have to focus on one to hear them. Humans are so easy, I just have to look at them. Werewolves or shape-shifters are a bit harder, but still fairly easy. My own kind are the hardest, I have to have full attention to them. I rarely bother so I just hear how they feel.

Tawni looked at me and Nico. "How long have you two been like this?" She asked.

"71 years for me," I whispered. Nico could tell I meant how long I'd been a Vampire and he whispered "67 years for me."

Tawni looked at us in astonishment. At first I thought it was shock at how old we really were. Then I realised she'd thought the question, not asked it aloud.

"Huh? Years? What are you two on about?" Grady asked.

"Sonny just answered a question that I _thought_!" She gasped, a little above whispering, but still quiet enough that no human could hear us.

"What?!" All the others gasped really loudly. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at us.

"I forgot to mention. I'm a mind reader." I whispered nervously and ran out, at human speed though.

"Sonny Monroe! Get back here!" I heard Tawni yell. Looking around the corner back into the cafeteria, at all the people, everyone had the same thought. _"What happend to her voice?"_

I ran at human speed until I got outside, then I ran at my fastest speed through the forest. Knowing my cast would catch up with me and demand to know why I didn't tell them about my gift. I sat down on a boulder, waiting. Then, I smelled something phenomenal, but I didn't want to kill the creature that held that scent. Which is odd, since _his _scent is just as phenomenal, yet, I want to kill _him._

"SONNY MONROE! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US!" Tawni screeched.

"It slipped my mind." I answered casually. If you could put up with Tawni as a human then Vampire Tawni is simple.

"Of course it slipped your mind. CAUSE YOU WERE READING EVERYONE ELSE'S!"

"It's not as simple as that. If I read a Vampire mind, I have to put all my concentration into it."

"What about humans?" Nico asked.

"I just have to look at them."

The beautiful melody played again.

_Ohhh, tough break. Alice told me about the newbie's finding about your 'extra hearing.'_

_;) Emmett ;)_

I shook my head fondly. "Good ol' Emmett." I muttered.

"Emmett?" Grady asked.

"DOES IT MATTER?" Tawni demanded. She turned to Nico. "Do you have some weird gift?"

"Not that I know of." He answered, then looked deep in thought.

"So, Did you have to do something, to y'know, be able to..." Grady trailed off and gestured from his head to Zora's.

"No, it came naturally."

"Wait, so you just get weird powers immediately?"

"Some vampire's do. Not all. But I heard every vampire brings something with them from their last life. Like Tawni bought her vanity." I gestured towards Tawni. She hissed at me.

"So you've been reading our minds since you got to So Random?" Zora asked.

"Yeah, but only in the beginning. Nico only thought about girls, Grady, money and video games. Grady only thought about food, Nico, money and video games. Zora only thought about world domination. And Tawni only thought about how pretty she looked." I explained.

"But if you do have a gift, does it take time to come to you?" Zora asked.

"No, it's there straight away. But, it does take time to get used to it. It took me a year to find out about mind-reading, and it took me 20 years to control it." Zora grinned, showing her teeth.

"I still can't believe you and tweedle dim are in your 80's." She laughed.

I looked at Nico carefully, who was still in deep thought. I remembered that when were hunting, he can always find his prey easily.

"Your a tracker!" I realised. Nico came out of thought and stared at me.

"What?" Asked Tawni, both confused and angry. But not because of the mind-reading, because now Nico had a gift too.

"A tracker, I've met quite a few trackers and Nico hunts just like one. Minus the human blood. It means you can track anything if you've smelled it before." Nico stayed still for a moment, then broke into a dance.

"I've got a gift, I've got a gift!" He sang. We all laughed except Tawni.

She sighed. "Come on, we've got rehearsal." All the others groaned and ran back to the studio. I searched the air for that scent again, and noticed something in the shadows, but it ran away. Then I smelled an easily recognizable scent, but not the one I wanted.

Chad had been here.

* * *

**What do you think Chad was doing there? Next Chapter will be his POV**

**Do you want me to continue? Usually I say "You Pick If You Want To Review." But today I would like about 7 positive ones to continue. (Everybody says 5. Not me!)**

**Me: Mom!**

**Mom: Yes.**

**Me: Where's my review button?**

**Mom: Under me.**

**Me: Ugh, whats it doing THERE!**

**Mom: No, I mean under this writing.**

**Me: WHAT WRITING?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I asked for 7 and I got 12 reviews.**

**So this chapter is exactly the same as the last except it's Chad's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Nada, Never. But I swear I'm a Vampire. Seriously, I have teeth growing where they're not supposed to. And I bite myself/dad without knowing it until my dad shouts or my mom tells me to stop biting myself.**

**

* * *

**

**CPOV**

Today, I was in the valley of BOREDOM! Gosh, why did the Random's have to get all over-protective about their set. For 3 whole months I have been bored out of my mind! No boy Random's trying to harass me. No Blondie admiring herself. No sad kid tricking me into seeing dead giraffe's. But worst of all, no arguing with Sonny. I remember the day thing's went wrong perfectly.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was walking down the hall, thinking about my Chadness. Then suddenly, I heard several screams from the Random's Prop House. One of them could be Sonny!_

_I ran down the hall as fast as I could, only to find Sonny outside the door. Breathing deeply. For some reason her eyes looked weird, like the brown-ness was dissolving. To be perfectly honest, they never were brown. More like a golden-brown. That must be the reason her eye's look different. How could eyes dissolve? They can't! _

_Suddenly, she stopped breathing, her eye's grew wide, and she turned to look at me. She gasped and covered her mouth and nose. That's odd. _

_"Hey Sonny, what's going on in there?" I asked. Walking towards the door. She moved in front of my path, still covering her mouth and nose. When I got nearer, it looked like she held on tighter. _

_"I don't smell Sonny." I laughed. Assuming that was the problem._

_Another piercing scream was heard. I covered my ears as hard as Sonny was covering her breathing areas. Sonny didn't even flinch. The scream stopped._

_"Okay, seriously what is going on in there?" I demanded and started walking closer to the door, but she blocked my way again. Even though Sonny was probably the only ever girl to not fall in love with me, I could hopefully still get her to do what I want. I went right up to her._

_"Why won't you let me in SonShine?" I asked, while feigning disappointment. Her eye's softened a bit. Then they turned fierce. She nudged me with her elbow, which sent me quite a way away from her. When did she get so strong?_

_She said something into her hand while glaring at me. It sounded like "low."_

_"I'm low? You won't even let me into a room where people could be being murdered!" I demanded. She rolled her eyes. They really do look like they're dissolving now. They were turning a mud red. Very weird._

_She lifted her hand while still pinching her nose. _

_"I said go!" She demanded quickly. Then she gasped again, and went back to her previous position. But this time she ducked her head, squeezing her eyes shut. I tried to move past her again but she pushed me away with her other hand. Her face looked so...concentrated. It should be red by now, but she stayed as pale as ever._

"_Look Sonny, this isn't the only entrance to the Torture Room. If you don't let me in I'll go the other way." I told her and started to run to the other door. She took a step forward, as if to try and stop me. But then stepped back, deciding against it._

_I made it to the other door. Only to see the dark-skinned boy leaning against it. He looked calmer than Sonny. He just looked at me, no gasping, no covering his nose and mouth, just calm._

_"What do you want Pooper?" He asked._

_"I want to go in." I said and tried to walk past him but he glared at me. It was so scary, I involuntarily stepped backwards._

_"You can't go in!" He growled. Suddenly much fiercer than Sonny._

_"What is this? Anti-Chad day?" I threw my hands in the air. Why were these two acting so weird. Dark-skinned boy's eyes were the same as ever, golden-brown. The third scream came to my attention. Nearly deafining me. This was alot louder than any other scream. I must be closer to the torture._

_"Look Rita..." He cut me off._

_"It's Ni- Wait, did you just call me RITA? Dude, that's a girls name!" He shouted, obviously offended. I decided to play around with this, get him distracted._

_"So. Your point?" I shrugged._

_He hissed at me. HISSED?! _

_"Dude, you ever call me a girls name again and I swear to god..." He threatend through his teeth. He was cut off._

_"Nico! Breath! Calm down!" Oh, so she talks to him without covering her mouth._

_"Oh, so you talk to him without covering your mouth and nose?!" I moaned and turned to face her. Her eyes were brown again. She growled a me. Growling? Hissing? What is wrong with them?!_

_"Just get out of here Chad, your not gonna get in!" She shouted. Suddenly angrier. But then she closed her mouth and sucked her lips in. Like she was trying not to cry. But she didn't have tears in her eyes._

_"You heard her! GO!" Ni- shouted. Well, at least now I know the first two letters of his name._

_I looked at him, then back to Sonny. But she was gone._

_"Alright." I sighed. And I left._

_Flashback OVER_

Everytime I went over there the next two weeks after that, the same thing happened. Sonny wouldn't let me in, I would go to whats-his-faces side, he'd yell at me, I'd yell back, Sonny would break us up, I left. My life has been very boring ever since I gave up.

"Chad? You hungry?" Ferguson asked gently. I've been very...irritable since that day.

I sighed. "I guess." I stood up and followed him out.

When we got our lobster, I looked at the Random's table out of routine. Blonde boy was staring at pizza, Sad Kid was staring into space, Blondie staring in the mirror, and Sonny and dark-skin were whispering about something. They wouldn't talk to anyone now. When I saw Sonny walking down the hall yesterday, I tried to talk to her, but she just walked past me as if I wasn't there.

Skyler sat down opposite me. He looked at the Randoms table and I followed his stare. Sonny was looking at him. WHY?! Then she turned away and said something to Blondie. I stopped staring even though I wanted to guess what they were on about.

"What?!" Everyone in the cafeteria stared at Sonny's cast in astonishment. This is the first time they'd ever said a word in the presence of anyone apart from themselves. Huh? They sound different.

Sonny whispered something then hurried out of the cafeteria.

"Sonny Monroe! Get back here!" Blondie yelled. Yikes, what happened to her voice.

I looked at the door but Sonny was gone. The rest of the Randoms stormed out after her. Suddenly, I had an idea to find out whats been going on.

"Chad," Skyler cautioned. "I wouldn't if I were you! They're scary now." I swear he can read my mind.

I just smirked and ran out after them. When I got outside the studio, I saw Blondie storm into the woods. I ventured through until I heard someone.

"Emmett?" Emmett? Who's Emmett?

"DOES IT MATTER?" That was definatly Blondie. "Do you have some weird gift?" Gift? I watched them from the shadows. Yep, they were all there.

"Not that I know of." Dark-skinned boy said, then looked deep in thought.

"So, Did you have to do something, to y'know, be able to..." Blonde boy trailed off and gestured from his head to Sad kid's.

"No, it came naturally." Said Sonny. What did?

"Wait, so you just get weird powers immediately?" Blonde boy say what?!

"Some vampire's do. Not all. But I heard every vampire brings something with them from their last life. Like Tawni bought her vanity." Sonny gestured towards Blondie. She hissed at her. Wait! Vampire?! Tawni?! That's what I'll try to remember Blondie as. But still, VAMPIRE!?

"So you've been reading our minds since you got to So Random?" Sad kid asked. Mind-reading?

"Yeah, but only in the beginning. Nico only thought about girls, Grady, money and video games. Grady only thought about food, Nico, money and video games. Zora only thought about world domination. And Tawni only thought about how pretty she looked." Sonny explained. Wait! So Sonny, Can...read...minds? That explains the fierce glare 3 months ago. Good thing I never thought about my feelings for her anywhere near her, just in-case I did something.

"But if you do have a gift, does it take time to come to you?" Sad kid asked.

"No, it's there straight away. But, it does take time to get used to it. It took me a year to find out about mind-reading, and it took me 20 years to control it." 20 years? But she's only 16! Right? Sad kid grinned, showing her teeth. Wow those things are scary.

"I still can't believe you and tweedle dim are in your 80's." She laughed. 80's? Sonny? Tweedle di- wait? Who's he?

Sonny looked at dark-skin carefully, who was still in deep thought.

"Your a tracker!" She realised something. What's a tracker? Dark-skin came out of thought and stared at her.

"What?" Asked Tawni, looking both confused and angry. I remembered her name!

"A tracker, I've met quite a few trackers and Nico hunts just like one. Minus the human blood. It means you can track anything if you've smelled it before." So Nico's his name. Nico stayed still for a moment, then broke into a dance.

"I've got a gift, I've got a gift!" He sang. They all laughed except Tawni.

She sighed. "Come on, we've got rehearsal." All the others groaned and ran back to the studio. Sonny looked like she was smelling the air. Weird! She noticed me in the shadows, so I ran away.

I arrived back in my dressing room, panting. I slumped on my sofa. Sonny? She mentioned Vampires? Sad kid mentioned mind-reading. Nico danced about finding out that he was a...tracker? Last life? Sonny and Nico in their 80's? Human blood?

This can only mean one thing!

Search the internet!

* * *

**Ha, Chad knows what Vamps are but he didn't realise he just found out the So Random cast were VAMPIRES!**

**So, please review if I should keep going. This time I'm aiming for 13. (Still not the same as everyone else!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappy 3! I have my mates over so it might take longer to post. THEY'RE fighting over TOYS! Also, 21 reviews? How did that happen? Do you actually like this story? I didn't think anyone would.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Friend 1 : She Doesn't **

**Friend 2 : Own Sonny**

**Friend 3 : With A Chance.**

* * *

**CPOV**

Ugh, all night I search the internet and what do I find? A picture of an old lady in a short black skirt and a EXTREMELY short top. Very disturbing!

Now I'm in my dressing room, sulking.

Knock. "Chad, can I come in?" Oh great, Portlyn.

"NO!" I call back.

"But I want you to take a test I found in Tween Weekly!" She whined. Portlyn's the only one who doesn't care about my temper. I don't WANT to take a stupid test.

"No!"

"Please, it's about Tridark!" Why would I want to take a test about some freakish Vampire? I go over to my door and open it.

"Do I look like a Tridark test taker? No! Now get out of my way!" I shouted right in her face. She dodged out the way immediatly.

I can't take this anymore! Running towards the So Random set, I knew I was going to find out today. One way or another.

**SPOV**

Why was Chad there yesterday? He could of heard anything!

Oh, and I just found out! 67 years ago, I made my first ever friend. Vamp or human! That friend was Nico. I can't believe it! He's so different now. Personality wise of course.

I found out because I re-read my diary. God my handwriting was fancy! Oh and another thing about that diary. Well, I used to know a witch, and she put a spell on the diary so I just touch the center of the page, and I'm back. Seeing what happened in my entry. And if I touch someone, I can see what they're thinking.

**CPOV**

Need to find something! Anything that will give me a clue! Oh, a book.

I picked up the book and opened the first page. It was a diary. SONNY'S DIARY!

_Of all my 20 years, I have never had a friend. Especially after becoming...a monster. You can tell I hate what I am. Never will I name what I am, I'll just call myself monster..._

20 years? Sonny's 16! What's the year on this thing? 1943? What the hell! Must be a joke! Must be! Keep reading Chad.

_Anyways, today I did make a friend. My first ever. His name is Nico. The best part? He's a va-monster too! Nearly named the curse there._

NO! Why couldn't she of named it? At least I know the first two letters! Reminds me of something I heard earlier.

_Nico is having trouble. He doesn't want to harm people, like me. But he's newborn, unlike me. I've agreed to give him training on Vegetarian vam- Oh for goodness sake!_

Ohh, another letter.

_Training starts tommorow. Bye,_

_Alison_

Alison? Sonny never called herself Alison before. Hmm, looking at the next page won't hurt.

_Year: 1944_

_Goodess, It's been a year since I've written here. Nico must of had me really busy. Note I said had. Disaster struck two weeks ago._

Disaster? 1944?

_The idiotic Volturi..._

Hah! Volturi's a weird name.

_thought Nico was someone they'd been chasing, but he wasn't!_

Chasing? I leaned my hands on the center of the page. What does chasing mean? WAIT! WHY ARE MY HANDS BEING SUCKED INTO THE BOOK? OH GOD!

OUCH! What happened? This place looks...weird. Like a different time period. Where am I?

Then I saw. Dark-skinned boy (Damn it! I forgot again!) and a girl, about Sonny's height, walking through the doors. Looking worried.

"Ahh, Alison, dear girl, how have you been?" A voice came from somewhere. Alison? The girl's Sonny?

"Aro. I've been...well. Would you care to tell me why we are here?" She sounds the same!

"You may not know this Alison, but you're friend is a criminal Demetri has been trying to track for centuries. Now, we have him. But you are here for a different reason. Can you guess that reason?" He chuckled. Why?

"Sorry Aro. My decision remains the same." How did she know what he was talking about? What decision? What am I even doing here?

"Well, that's too bad. I'd wished you had changed your mind. Oh well, Now, the boy!"

Sonny focused on...Aro? I ran over to her and tapped her on the back. She didn't notice, but I saw an image of dark-skinned boy, but with a few differences. I wonder...

"NO!" Sonny screamed, cutting off my thoughts. Suddenly, four people were holding her back. Where did they come from? I looked at the boy for the first time since I realised the girl was Sonny. He was kneeling down, Aro hand a hand on each side of his face. Odd.

"Aro, you've got the wrong vampire! PLEASE BELIEVE ME!" Sonny struggled. VAMPIRE! THAT'S IT! THAT'S WHAT SHE IS! THAT'S WHAT SHE ALMOST PUT IN HER ENTRIES!

"Your a VAMPIRE!" I accused her. "I knew I'd work it out!" She didn't hear me, no-one did.

Sonny suddenly broke free of the guards and ran at Aro. He quckly dodged.

"NICO! RUN! NOW!" Sonny instructed. Nico (I remembered again!) looked hesitant to leave her.

"Just go, I'll be fine!" She shouted, focused on Aro again. Nico nodded and was suddenly gone.

"JANE!" Aro called. Who's Jane? A woman entered. Watching Aro, she saw him nod and she turned to look at Sonny, as did I. Sonny gulped. Suddenly, she was writhing in pain. Jane was smiling at her.

"STOP! WHATEVER YOUR DOING, STOP!" I begged. But once again, no-one heard me.

"Aro, surely you've noticed. Nico and the criminal have a few differences in looks. And you said Demetri's been looking for centuries, Nico's only been a Vampire a year! Please make her stop!" Sonny tried to reason while still suffering.

Aro looked deep in thought for a while, Sonny looking more and more in pain each second. Aro smiled.

"I apologize Alison. You are correct. Jane, dear one, release her." Jane turned to frown at Aro, and Sonny quickly stood up.

"Alison, you are free to go. But please, consider my offer." Aro smiled again and walked out gracefully.

OUCH! What is it with me and landing on my butt after coming out of strange vortex things.

I looked at the diary again. Not touching the paper.

_Nico's gone, and I miss him. Hopefully we'll meet again someday._

I'm not going to read her life story, so I just opened a random page.

_Year: 2005_

_Okay, I know I haven't written in 10 years but I've moved so many times that I lost this thing. Here's an update:_

_Last year I moved to Wisconsin and met Connie, which caused me to break my own rule and get attached to her. She soon found out my secret but didn't run! She actually offered to pretend to be my mother so no-one would get suspicious. I really do love her. 6 months ago I started to watch a show called So Random! It's so funny, but one of the cast members looks like my Nico, not like my as in I own him though. He has the same name too. Maybe...no it can't be! By the way, I know I said in my last entry that I would find Nico if it were the last thing I did. But that's not working so far. 2 weeks ago I made friends with a girl called Lucy._

_That's pretty much it. Oh and Connie gave me a nickname. 'Sonny.' I like it. Even though I'm a vampire (I'm not afraid to admit it on writing now!) I do have a sunny personality._

_Adios,_

_Sonny ;) _

"Sonny, did you ever notice that we don't sleep?" Crap! Tawni's just outside the door with Sonny. What do I do? Grab the diary and run!

I silently closed the book and rushed out, to my car, on my way home. To read her diary more.

* * *

**So, Chad's found out. **

**Shadowdawn Of Shadowclan: Sonny was pinching her nose because... well hopefully it will come out in the next chapter, I don't want to give anything away. I'll just say Nico doesn't have the same as Sonny does. I'm so glad your reading this story! I need my number one reviewer! ;)**

**Another thing: I have made a trailer for this story, I might post it on youtube during chapter 6,7 or 8. Review if you want it to be on youtube during those chapters.**

**Hasta luego. (BTW, I have some weird craze for different languages recently. Mostly Spanish.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, Thank you for the reviews people. I know I haven't been updating in a while but it's quite hard to juggle two storys that are uncomplete. **

Disclaimer: Would I be wasting time on here if I owned it? YES! But unfortunatly, I don't. :(

* * *

**SPOV**

"Sonny, did you ever notice that we don't sleep?" Tawni asked me. She nearly attacked a gladiator, luckily I stopped her but that's off the point. We'd been discussing life as a vampire.

Then I heard something that sounded like a book closing. Who would be in our dressing room? I looked at Tawni, is she expecting someone? She raised her eyebrow at me. Oh right, answer the question.

"Yes Tawni, I did happen to notice. I mean, 71 years of no sleep? It would be hard not to notice." She glared at me and opened the door to our dressing room. I immediatly noticed something wasn't right.

"Uh, Tawni?" I was staring at my make-up table, as if willing it to appear.

"What!?" God, she's in a huff!

"Please tell me you moved my diary." I whispered, not believing someone probably took it.

"No, why? Isn't it there?" She came over and stood next to me and gasped. I took a deep breath (I know I don't have to but when you hang round with humans, you start to copy them a bit.) and paused mid-breath.

"SHIT!" Tawni jumped in suprise of my outburst.

"What? You better have an excuse for nearly making my heart start again!" I inwardly chuckled at her memory of having a frozen heart. But on the outside I was fuming, and extremly worried. Zora appeared next to Tawni.

"Language Sonny," She tutted, smiling. "What up with the screaming? You scared off Bernie! By the way, have either of you seen him?"

"You mean a snake is on the loose AGAIN!" Grady shuddered. If I were human, I would be scared half to death of how he appeared so quickly, but I'm used to it.

"Dude, you're a vampire now! You can't tell me you're still afraid of snakes." Nico was now beside Tawni as well as Zora.

"Well, last time YOU leaped into my arms! YOUR a vampire, are you not?"

"I have an excuse."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

We were all silent for a few seconds.

"And that excuse is..." Tawni gestured for him to continue.

"Oh! Right! I was being constircted by a snake before I was a vampire. That was the day I was bitten. Cause I was dying, but then my creator was destroyed so I didn't know how..." I stopped listening, I'd already heard this, in 1943!

"Luckily Sonny saved me and I got away! Then I ran to..." Is he going over his life story? Why did he just tell them about the Volturi experience?

"Ok, can we get back to the REAL problem here?!" I interrupted.

"Right!" Nico and Grady said in unison.

"My diary's gone!" Nico and Zora's faces turned fearful. Grady rolled his eyes.

"So, you lose your diary? That's why we came here? Nico and I were making another fortress!" He groaned.

"Tweedle dimmer never ceases to amase me with his stupidity." Zora shook her head.

"What?"

Zora sighed in frustration. "The diary has ALL her secrets in." She hoped he would get the hint.

"Yes...and?"

"Ugh, this is hopeless!" She shouted in the same tone of voice as when she was tutoring me.

I placed a hand on Grady's shoulder. "Grady, that diary, not only tells about me and Nico being vampires..." Grady's face turned fearful, realising that this was trouble. "It's also enchanted, somebody would be able to see what happened in the entry. This isn't good!"

Grady smiled apologetically, but I only breifly smiled back. Obviously stressed. "But that's not the worst part." Everybody stared at me. I didn't want this part to be true, because Zora had said herself, the diary had ALL my secrets!

"By the smell of the room, I'm positive Chad took it!"

**CPOV**

First meeting...first meeting...firs- found it! He read the entry, still careful not to touch the page.

_My first encounter with Chad Dylan Cooper, HE STOLE MY YOUGHURT! And that is not in a fan girl way like it was earlier._

HA, Sonny had a fan girl moment over youghurt.

_God, he is such a conceited jerk! The head embassador of Jerkolsovakia! I ended up with egg salad in my hair the exact same day! I really need to stop with the exclaimation marks._

Jerkolsovakia, I remeber that one! Good times, good times.

_Why does that moronic JERK have to be 'il mio cantante.' _

_How could il mio cantante be a jerk who only thinks of himself?!_

_Damn fate!_

Il mio cantante? What the hell does that mean? I turned my laptop on, and searched the google translator.

_Il mio cantante _TRANSLATION: My singer.

I was beyond confused now. I'm Sonny's...singer? Is that a vampire term?

I clicked the google homepage and wrote 'Vampire singer.' I feel like such an idiot.

All the link's were about people claiming to be vampires that could sing.

Hopefully with some sleep I'll be able to decide whether to confront Sonny or not.

**SPOV the next day.**

I get SO bored at night. Last night all I could think about was the diary until I ran all the way to Forks to ask Edward for help. But Emmett told me he had blown off playing baseball to watch a human sleep. I ended up ging with them after all the whining from Emmett and the mood control from Jasper. But it was good fun and an excellent distraction from the diary.

I'd arrived back home by sunrise, and the diary filled my mind again. I was taken out of my thoughts after my phone recieved a text. From Marshal? He lives on fries and pie! How is he up this early?

_Hey kiddo,_

_Today at work you should wear clothes that you can run around easily in. Mr Condor is making everybody take part in a game. He  
__wouldn't tell us anything apart from that you have to run.  
Sorry,_

_Marshal._

Wow, Marshal knows how to text?! Time to celebrate. Then I groaned, I realised I didn't need special clothes, I could stay in my normal clothes.

Why do we have to do this activity with everybody else? Times like this are when I wish I could tell Marshal about his whole cast being vampires!

At work

No, no, no, NO! We were all thinking the same thing. Well, my cast were. I didn't focus on anyone else, Tawni, Zora and Grady looked like they were trying not to breath. They'd never been around this many people before, never so much blood.

Anyways, what we are all dreading is:

Mr Condor was making us play kiss chase.

* * *

**All will be revealed in the next chapter. *evil laugh***

**Right now, please imagine one of those voices that seem bored.**

**"This chapter has 1,379 words.**

**Adios (Still on the language craze!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So many reviews in so little time. I personally thought it might not be as good because of When Sonny's Gone coming to an end. It's hard to concentrate. THANK You all!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I tried to get Nico to track the ownership rights, turns out he was part of the deal so he wouldn't hand them over. He's being such a difficult vampire. Jeez!**

* * *

**SPOV**

"Okay, so if you don't allow yourself to get attached, then how come you were upset when James wanted to date me?" Tawni and I were around behind the studio. Trying to avoid the game, Grady and Zora got out of it because Mr Condor felt there were too many players. Nico stayed with us for a bit, but then ran off to play the game. What can I say? Vampire or not, he can't let a chance with a girl pass.

"Remember when I said 'How could I be fooled by such a jerk?' Well, I was upset because I hadn't seen it coming. I should of seen it in his thoughts." I sighed. If anyone came close enough for us to hear (We weren't risking smell because of Tawni's gladiator attack yesterday) we would run up a tree and stay at the top till they were gone, Tawni squealed in delight everytime. She wasn't used to being able to do these things yet.

"Oh." Then we heard someone. We were about to run but I risked a breath.

"Tawni, it's okay. Just Mr Condor." So we stayed where we were.

"Sonny! Tawni! Go and play the game now before your show is cancelled!" We nodded and legged it, slowly though. Once we were in the open for others to see, we saw that Nico had caught Chasity, and a few seconds later, caught Portlyn. I heard Tawni take a deep breath. I looked at her and didn't need to read her mind to tell she was jealous.

I tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but she shook it off and ran around the studio, as if playing the game but she was trying to get the image of Nico and Portlyn from her head. I walked over to the edge of the forest and watched. But I only heard him when it was too late.

"Gotcha, little miss Sonshine." He whispered in my ear, both his arms locked around me. Can't be happening, can't be happening!

"Chad, let me go!" I hissed.

"You obviously don't know the rules of the game."

"Oh I do."

"Wow, first time you've spoken to me in three months. Oh and I don't smell this time do I?" He pulled me closer to him.

That wasn't my fault! What did he expect? I'd just bitten 3 of my friends, trying desperatly not to kill them, is it my fault if I tried not to kill him. Damn Chad and his fantastic scent! Stupid singer.

I turned to glare at him, but I heard his thoughts instead. Which were not good.

"YOU HAVE MY DIARY?! AND YOU READ IT?! HAND IT OVER NOW!" I freed myself of his grasp. His eyes widened, then turned angry.

"WELL, EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING TO KNOW WHY YOU RANDOMS IGNORE EVERYONE, RIGHT AFTER THE DAY OF THE SCREAMS! YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU? I CAN CARE MUNROE!"

"GIVE ME MY DIARY NOW!"

"AND WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO IF I DON'T VAMPIRE GIRL?!" Then covered his mouth, as if trying to take the words back.

"You've got it wrong." I whispered.

"No, I haven't. I was sucked into that bloody book. And it bloody well hurt thank you very much."

"Which entry?" I asked, hoping to find a loophole in it.

"The one with you, Nico and the funny named group, Volturi, I think it was." Damn it! He did know.

I hung my head. There has got to be a way to convince him otherwise.

"By the way," I looked up breifly. "What's a singer?" Oh great! He read that part too.

"Can we NOT talk about that here?" I groaned.

"Your right, back to the game." He walked towards me again, but I grabbed the book and took off into the forest. Fast as I could, because he knew.

I was in the centre of the forest, where there was a tiny pond. And I felt an arm around me.

I placed my head on his shoulder.

"How bad was it?" He whispered.

"He knows Nico, he knows we're vampires."

**CPOV**

I stood frozen in shock. She had basically admitted she was a vampire. I can't believe this but, I'm shocked, not scared. She could so easily kill me, but I didn't care.

I hope singer means something good for both of us, but judging by the look on her face, I highly doubt it.

If she really is a vampire. (As in not messing around with my mind.) Then, cru-I mean enemy or not. Heh, not crush, enemy. I'll have to report this, to someone, anyone!

**SPOV**

Zora, Grady, Nico and Tawni were circled around me. Listening to every detail of me and Chad's conversation.

By the end, all of them looked at each-other for something to say, If you count Tawni avoiding Nico all of them.

"This is not good!" Tawni mumbled.

"Ya think?!" Zora shouted and then her face went blank.

"Z?" We all stared at her worried expression which had now taken over her face. I focused on her for the first time in ages.

_Chad walking through the studio, phone to his ear._

_"I would like to report 5 vampires...No, I'm serious!"_

Zora snapped out of her trance and screamed. Everybody stared at her except me.

"What just happend?! There was Chad, a-and a phone a-and he was talking to someone and..." I cut off her rambling.

"Zora! I think you've just discovered your gift." I smiled.

Tawni and Grady frowned. I focused on both of them.

_Another one?!_ They both thought.

"Little miss Zora can see the future." I started to finger my necklace. Which Aro had kindly sent to me to apologize for the whole Nico incident, it had a special power to make my skin not sparkle in the sun. Of course, none of the others know that.

The blank look took over her face again. This time she saw Chad coming through the forest, calling our names. (Well, me, Nico and Tawni's. He called Cloudy for Grady and Daisy for Zora.) Then was attacked, but by who?

* * *

**Cliffy! So, I had my mate Clozimodo round today, (The only person who calls her that is herself! Well, except right now but that's off the point!) I would of finished earlier otherwise. Sorry about that.**

**Review and I'll try to get Zora to see your future! (Or just go to a fortune teller, she won't tell me my future.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya, My tooth fell out last night! One of my canines! (My teeth started falling out a bit late. But i've had 4 fall out this year.)**

**So that was the update on my teeth.**

**Update on Stories:**

**When Sonny's Gone: Near Enough Finished, 2 or 3 more chapters.**

**Random Vampires: Nowhere near done.**

**Sonny With A Chance of Hogwarts: First Two Chapters HAVE been written, but will be posted about a week after When Sonny's Gone finishes.**

**Since When Does CDC Babysit?: An Idea In My head that Hasn't been Typed Up Yet.**

**Sonny With A Chance Of Christmas: Finished On The 6th January. MY BIRTHDAY! **

**So Mackenzie and Random Falls: A possibility.**

**That's the story Update!**

**Last note: Did you know that Grady and Chad were names in the 1940's? I looked up names for this story. **

**Disclaimer: Nico ate the rights. But then threw them up again. I do not want to touch his Vampire slobber. So until I get the courage, I don't own Sonny With A Chance.**

* * *

**CPOV**

There is no way I am letting Sonny get away from me that easily! But why did I have to follow her into the forest? It's so dark and getting creepy.

"Sonny!" No answer.

"Nico!" I swear I saw him come in after Sonny.

"Tawni? Daisy? Cloudy?" Again, no answer. I stood there for a few moments, wondering how deep a Vampire (or five,) could go into the forest.

Suddenly, I heard a laugh, coming from the bushes. It was a kind of 'I've got you now.' laugh. I whipped around, only to see someone with candy-apple red eyes. Looking me up and down. After all my research on Vampires last night, I discovered that most have this colour eyes. I started to shake, now I'm scared! He laughed darkly.

"A bit dangerous for a young lad like you to be wondering around, in a forest," he started to walk closer. Very gracefully I might add. "Where there are wolves, bears maybe? Vampires?" This is it! I'm so dead! I got ready for him to kill me. Any second now, I would like to think goodbye to my mother, father, sister, Son-

"Chad! Duck!" Sonny? I happily obliged and ducked. Looking up seconds later, to see Sonny and the other Randoms, all crouched in a defensive position in front of me. Daisy stepped back, so Nico spread his defense out more. Daisy came over to me and lifted my arm. How did I end up sitting on the floor?

"You okay? Did he hurt you at all?" She asked. Actually looking concerned.

"Uh...I'm fine. No offense or anything but, since when do you care if I'm all right Daisy?" She raised her eyebrows but replied.

"I care because you know our secret, and we can't have you blabbing. And it's ZORA!" Wow, I was way off.

"You looked concerned!"

"It's called acting!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

**SPOV**

"It's called acting!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!" I couldn't help but hear their banter. Zora isn't as hard to control as the Tawni and Grady.

Meanwhile, the rest of us were still crouched in front of Chad, blocking him off from Dale. I had met Dale just before I became a Vampire, he'd tried to kill me. But I was saved by Calvin, my creator. More on him later.

"Allison, you haven't changed a bit. Maybe except the Immortal part."

"Neither have you Dale, except your not trying to kill me now."

"Where's your precious saviour now Al? I may be outnumbered, but that boy is mine! Three of your protectors are newborn!" He looked over my shoulder.

"Hey lad!" Don't look Sonny, DON'T LOOK! "I wouldn't get too close to that young girl, she has no self-control." That set Zora off. She growled, stood up and threw herself at Dale. Dale may be older and more experienced, but no-one is a match for Zora when she's like this!

"Nico! Tawni! You two stay here and make sure Dale dosen't hurt Zora! Grady come with me!" Tawni scowled at me but spread out her defensive posistion.

Grady and I ran over to Chad. "Chad get up!" He stood quickly at the stern tone of voice. I turned and saw Dale was freeing himself from Zora's grasp.

"Grady! Take Chad, I'll follow!" Grady nodded and grabbed Chad's arm, slinging him onto his back. They were off with me closley behind. Soon enough we were at the studio entrance. Grady placed Chad on the ground, but he looked severely unbalanced.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Grady ran off, his eyes dark. He was thirsty.

"Uh, can I tell you when I actually know?" Chad had regained his balance and now just looked shocked.

I laughed "Sure."

"Who was that? And why did he try to kill me?"

"Dale, he is just a Vampire who really doesn't have a soul!" Chad stared at me.

_Should I ask about the singer thing?_

I could tell he wasn't going to let it go, so I may as well tell him.

"Okay, come back to my dressing room with me and I'll explain." I walked into the studio and towards my dressing room, Chad looked confused. Oh yeah! He doesn't know about the mind-reading!

When we arrived he sat on the printed couch. I sat next to him and started to explain.

"A singer is a human, or you in my case, who's blood smells sweeter to a certain Vampire than any other human. It's extremely hard for that Vampire to control themselves around them. Most Vampires just do it the easy way, kill them! But in rare cases, like me, we try our best. We are known as vegetarian Vampires, we don't drink human blood. Remember that day when there were screams from the Prop House?" He nodded, "Well that was Tawni, Grady and Zora going through their transfomations. I was covering my mouth because I had bitten them and as I'd tasted human blood, it was harder not to kill you."

Chad stared at me for a moment. "So I didn't smell? That's a relief!" I rolled my eyes.

"Another thing, a way for a Vampire to recognise a singer, apart from the burning pain in their throats thank you very much!" Chad snickered. "Is that they smell as sweet as their creator. A Vampires creator smells just like a singer, except you don't want to kill them!"

Then it hit me! That smell in the forest, it was Calvin!

* * *

**So in most Vampire/SWAC stories, the writer adds something new to the vampire way of life. Mine is that their singers smell as sweet as their creators.**

**I might make a youtube film for this. Info at: **

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = G j r E w W U t 2 S 0**

**Last note: Going skiing on Saturday. May only get to update When Sonny's Gone before I go.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back from Switserland. Who missed me...yeah, didn't think so.**

**Disclaimer: How long does vampire slobber last?**

* * *

**SPOV**

Calvin. No, he can't be back. After what the scum did to me?! I started to pace around the room, forgetting Chad was still there.

_"Espalda de Calvin! Esta es mi peor pesadilla. Yo soy una buena persona, o un vampiro. ¿Por qué debe suceder esto para mí? Pedazo de mierda piensa que él puede simplemente caminar hacia mi vida." _I muttered in Spanish.

"Mind slowing it down a bit vampy?" Chad asked, bringing me out of my thoughts including Calvin and a fire. I hissed at him for the vampy jab. He didn't recoil like I expected him to, he stuck his tounge out at me. I rolled my eyes back at him.

"What are you still doing here?" I hissed at him.

"I didn't know I was supposed to go."

"Well get out or else I might have t-" My threat was cut short when I smelled Calvin's scent.

"Might have to what, little miss vampire." I rolled my eyes again and dragged him into Tawni's change area.

"Sonny? What are you do-?"

"Shh!" I slapped my hand over his mouth. He shook it off.

"God Sonny, your hands are freezing! Ever think of wearing gloves?" I pushed him futher into her change area and put my fingers to my lips. Then ran the same finger horizontally along my throat. His eyes widened and he sat down.

As I'd thought, someone knocked on my door the next second. I had it open in a quarter of the next second.

"Alison! You look amazing! Haven't changed a bit! Come here!" Calvin smiled widely and tried to pull me into a hug, but I walked over to my make-up table. Quickly though.

"Ali?" He looked confused. As if he didn't know!

"Don't call me that! What are you doing here?"

"To see my Ali again. I've been searching for you for 69 years." I rolled my eyes again, which reminded me to make sure Chad hadn't tried to sneak out and risk getting killed by Calvin. I looked over at Tawni's change area again.

_Ugh! Sonny? Mind if I come out of here and throw up?_

I laughed as I turned back to Calvin. He looked very confused.

"Ali, who's thoughts were you laughing at?"

"Huh?" I heard Chad mutter. Luckily, Calvin didn't hear.

"No-one's. So, what makes you think I'll welcome you here?"

He sighed. I looked back at Chad's hiding spot.

_Ohh, secret time._

He's such a child!

**CPOV**

"Ali, you can't stay mad at me forever."

"Well, I have forever. Thanks to you. But I wouldn't of minded that if you hadn't made Aro wonder whether to destroy me or not every bloody time he see's me!" Huh? This dude created vampy Sonny?

"That wasn't my fault Ali and you know it!"

"So it wasn't your fault you nearly exposed the vampire world, it wasn't your fault you dragged me to the Volturi with you, and it wasn't your fault you left me with them to die?!" Wow. I think my respect for Sonny just reached a new level.

The dude kept quiet. Sonny sighed.

"Calvin, not only that. You left me to fend for myself for the rest of my eternity."

"But I'm back now so-" God, why can't this dude shut up and leave!

"Too late Calvin! I have my own family now. And I actually stay with them! Help them! Now get out!" Woo, go Sonny!

"Fine! But don't come crawling back to me whe-" He broke off. I heard someone run.

"You have a human here! Oh, you finally gave in and left your stupid ways, eh?" Uh-oh. Busted!

"Actually no. I had to hide him because I know you! He's a frien- well, frenemy, not food!"

"Even humans aren't dumb enough to not hear that! Looks like it was you who revealed us now. Wait till the Volturi hear about this." Oh no! Heard that name before!

"Calvin! Cal! Come ba- Damn it!" She opened the curtain and dragged me out. No matter how cold her hand is, it still feels...right, and weird.

"Prop House. Now!" I didn't ask, I just let her drag me.

By the time we got there, every Random was there. Chubby looked up at me and stood.

"Well, if it isn't Chad Dylan Pooper!"

**SPOV**

_NO! Damn Poopers scent! Stupid no animals, making me not hunt! I miss cheese! _My eyes widened. Grady hasn't hunted! Nico looked at me. I nodded my head at Grady, motioning for him to be prepared.

"Well, if it isn't Chad Dylan Pooper!" He started to make his way over to Chad. I stood in front of Chad while Nico blocked of Grady.

"Easy, G!" He encouraged Grady to stop! Grady looked desperate, with black eyes.

"Nico! Get him out!" Nico pulled while Grady obliged, but kept his eyes on Chad.

Tawni and Zora were the only two left. "Okay guys, Calvin, found out about Chad and well...The little chat didn't end on good terms..."

* * *

**Short, I know. But I've been very busy.**

**SORRY!**

**Review. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooo. **

**Dislcaimer:**

**Chad: Huh? Where are the Randoms? You know...the Vampires?**

**Me: Yeahhh. They don't belong to me.**

**Chad: WHAT? You don't own them anymore!**

**Me: Chad...I never did own them...or you.**

**Chad: Wait! So who do we belong to?**

**Me: Disney.**

* * *

**CPOV**

"Sonny. How did you not think of that?" I groaned.

"Hey! I'm the mind-reader! Not the thinker."

"Do you know how much that _doesn't_ make sense!"

"Whatever!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Tawni and Zora shouted at the same time.

"I was happy living without that stupid arguing! But now it's back!" Tawni complained.

"Hey, it's who we are!" Sonny laughed. Suddenly bright and happy again.

"So the kid can...see things?" I asked, remembering the plan.

**SPOV**

"Yeah...and it's fun. If not hard to understand." Zora ran around the room at full speed. As well as being the most controlled of the newborns, she enjoys being a Vampire more than any of us put together.

Zora suddenly stopped and crashed into Tawni (who naturally had a hissy fit.) I zoned into her mind and saw what she saw. The Volturi coming towards us, Chad behind us. Then suddenly, Chad ran. What confused me the most, is why they didn't go after him...

Zora looked even more confused than I probably did.

"Uh, Zora what do you..."

"I have _no _idea!"

"Can you please talk to the non gifted ones please!" Tawni complained.

"Hey! I'm the most gifted actor in the world for your information. Why else would I hire me for my movie?" Chad frowned.

"Because your too full of yourself to see you're PATHETIC!"

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

They went on for what seemed like hours. Until Zora kicked Tawni in the face. I bit my lip to stop myself laughing. So did Chad by the look of it. I started to worry just incase he bit too hard, if you know what I mean.

"Sonny tell her!" Tawni whined like a 3 year old.

"Tawni tell her..." I mimiced. "...yourself!"

Grady and Nico came back. Nico holding on to Grady's arms. They went up to Chad.

"Sorry." Grady mumbled and sat on the sofa. I could tell Chad didn't hear but I couldn't care less.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Nico asked. Tawni explained it coldly as if it were _his_ fault he'd missed everything. I don't think she's over the game earlier.

"Chad? I think we need a new plan." Zora said. We all stared at her.

"The Volturi don't seem to be after him. So we'll just go along with our own buisiness, and when I see them coming. We'll come get you."

"Sonny. What does she mean?" Tawni asked.

"Well, they weren't after him in her vision...Wait! Zora. Apparantly as he knows too much he has to join or die. Remember. I told you guys about that. That must be it. He ran and they would of given us a time limit or something." Oh my god! It's right! I just know it. Chad suddenly snorted. I wish he wouldn't draw attention to himself. His blood is to easy to hear! Not to mention see!

"So I have to become a God-Damn Vampire or die? Why don't you just get rid of the control freaks?" I'm sure I looked taked aback. If not, at least hurt. He does know he's in a room with 'God-Damn Vampires' doesn't he?

"God-Damn? How dare you?" Zora snarled.

"The God-Damn Vampires are trying to protect your Jerkthrob ass! So shut your trap!" Tawni's eyes glowed a dangerous dark red.

"Tawni? Why are your eyes red?" I asked.

"NOT THE POINT RIGHT NOW SONNY!" Grady bellowed.

"You've hunted humans haven't you." I complained. It's going to be a while to get her back on animals.

"Sonny shut your mouth before I rip it off!" Nico threatend.

"Like to see you try..." I mumbled. I knew they could hear but it's true. They may currently be faster and stronger but I can re-attach it. They don't know it's possible. I was as mad at Chad as the next person but you won't catch me threatening him. Maybe to do with the fact I'm too nice. Curse my niceness!

"Get out." Tawni nodded her head at the door.

"Never come back!" Zora forced him out.

"If you want any kind of safety. Leave California altogether." Nico and Grady said in unison. Chad looked at me. Begging for my help.

_Sonny? Please! I-I can't look after myself knowing this!_

Believe it or not. It crushed me to see him leave the room. I know he's going to consider this for a while. I just have to hope he comes to his senses.

"Sonny? Are you ok? You're eyes are black!" Nico worried.

He's right! I need to hunt!

* * *

**Took a long time to write this chapter for a really bad reason and I'm sorry. I get distracted so easily and I was in Portugal last week...**

**Even though I am a terrible and distractable person...Can You consider reviewing. I don't mind but It would be nice.**

**Thanks.**


	9. AN

**Hey people i know I haven't written in ages but I'm sorry to say I'm ending the story here. There will not be a sequel. I'm just not into SWAC anymore. Dunno why I'm just not.**

**AND I CAN'T WRITE ABOUT WHAT I'M NOT INTO! I WILL BE DELETING THE OTHER UNFINISHED STORIES!**

**I had a plan on why Chad had freaked and where he went and what happened next but I'm not inspired enough to write it.**


End file.
